Jayse and Nickle: A love story
by jayseheiney2014
Summary: Me and Nickledude4789 cowrote this one, its my first cowrite, and i LOVE IT! Jayse Seville belongs to me, Nickle belongs to Nickledude4789, and Brittany and Jeanette both belong to Warner Bros,


*No POVs*

it was crisp night in Los Angelos, two chipmunks were playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U, when one of them loses the final round, there names were Nickle, who won the game as Link, and Jayse, whos lost the final Round as Sonic the Hedgehog, but it was getting late. it was almost Midnight, and the 2 boys were in for a HUGE surprise.

Nickle: hey Cuz, dont feel bad, that was a good game

Jayse: ...thanks...*nudges his shoulder* wingman. Nickle chuckled.

then the doorbell rang,

Jayse and Nickle played Rock Paper scissors for it, Jayse got Rock, Nickle got Paper

Nickle: YES!

Jayse: Damn it

Nickle opens the door to see Jeanette, standing in the doorway, with her traditional colors, a Purple shirt, with light blue shorts, and an aqua colored bra

Jeanette: Hello, Nickle, good to see you *she hugs Him tighty and Nickle Hugs back*

, Jayse: oh hey, Jeanette, long time no see

Jeanette: hey, Jayse! *Hugs him tightly*

Jayse: heheh, yeah, anyways, hows Brittany?

Jeanette: oh shes ok, in fact, shes coming over shortly

Jayse: Really?

Jeanette: yep... and i think your gonna like her... appearance, tonight *giggles*

Nickle: heyo, Jean

Jeanette: Hm?

Nickle: im gonna take a shower, wanna join me?

Jeanette: oh, i cant right now, i got some homework to do

Nickle: oh ok, will you be up later though?

Jeanette: yep

Nickle: awesome. He went to go take a shower, he turned the water on and it was cold. "Brrrrr" H e Shivered, then Five Minutes later he got out to grab a bar of soap, until he sees Jeanette, naked and waiting for him.

Jeanette: Hi, Nickle~~

Nickle: oooh shiiit. He said that in his head "Hi, Heh, Jeanette"

Jeanette: Hello, my sweetiepie~

Nickles member started to get hard, but Jeanette knew that she was gonna have some fun, so she got in the shower with a bar of soap in hand, ah, paw, sorry, and the two made out like lovers.

Meanwhile with Jayse and Brittany, yes, she came after Jeanette went to the bathroom to join you in the shower, Nickle. Jayse and Brittany were making out on the couch, with Jayse on his back. they broke their kiss, and Jayse spoke up. "I love you Brittany." he said lovingly. then Brittany started to take her clothes off, and Jayse was impressed. "Whoa, Brittany, you look Great." then he had an erection. "Oh man" then Brittany, looked down and she said, "Whats wrong, something Bulging down here?" then she started to rub her crotch on Jayses hard member, and it made him moan, deeply. "Mmmmmm~" his moaning was like music to Brittany.

Jayse: Ahhhgh, Britt, i think... doh, i give. he wasnt ready for a serious relationship, but Brittany was.

Brittany: Come on, Baby, you cant quit now. Her voice was like heaven to Jayse, but then, He decided to be brave. "Ok, Brittany, ill give it a try" He said with confidence. "Thats my big brave boy", Brittany said with heart. Jayse took off his Black shorts and dark red underwear, to reveal... a 9.7 inch cock. Brittany was shocked and turned on at the same time. "Holy Shit! Wh at a Dick!" she said with a jolt.

Jayse: You Likey?~

Brittany started to stroke him, then, there was trouble, Nickle and Jeanette finished their shower together, and Jayse and Brittany, were worried. "What if they catch us?" Brittany said with a bit of fear. "its ok, Babe, ill ask them to join us", Jayse said with Pleasure.

Brittany: ok, thank you. then she started to stroke Jayse, and He moaned loudly.

Jayse: Mmmmm~ Brittany could tell that he was enjoying it, so she started to lick his hard member. "Agh", moaned Jayse loudly.

Brittany: Dont worry, Honey, ill take care of you. Then, started to suck on him, like a lollipop, and it made Jayse moan louder then ever, and Nickle heard him moaning, so He and Jeanette went over, and Nickle asked Jayse if they could join them. "Yes you can join us, Nickle", Jayse moaned in pleasure, but, then, Brittany stopped sucking on Jayse, then she said, "Why dont we take this to your room, Senpai" Nickle laughed, "What!?"

Jeanette: Thats my sister, for ya, Nickle. Jayse agreed with Brittany, and all 4 went to Nickles room. Jeanette and Brittany sucked on their boyfriends members, Jayse was on the bed, and Nickle was on his feet. The 2 naughty sisters were having great fun, so were the 2 cousins, Nickle and Jayse. Then, Jayse started to feel funny, his climax was approaching fast, and he moaned so loud, Nickle started to breath heavily. "Quite the moaner, huh, Cuz?" He Teased, but Jayse was too turned on to talk, all he said was, "BRITTANYYYYYYYYYYY!" His climax came at last, and Brittanys face was covered in Jayses milk. "Mmm Cum" Brittany said, sexually. Jayses milk burst out in 4 spirts. "Uuuugghhh" Jayse moaned in pleasure. Nickles climax was coming fast as well. "JEANEEEEEEEEEEETTEE!" He Bursted with milk, too. His milk came in 4 bursts, too.

Jeanette: thats my Big Boy~ Jayse and Brittany got up so Nickle and Jeanette could get on the bed. Jayse pinned Brittany against the wall, and they started to make out like lovers on Friday Night. Nickle was surprised, he can tell that Jayse did this before. "You did this before?" asked Nickle.

Jayse: Yes i have, Nickle, me and Brittany. Jeanette was shocked.

Jeanette: No wonder you kept sneaking off somewhere, Britt. Brittany then felt bad for a second, until Jayse kissed her on the lips for a split second, making her feel better. "Jeanette, please dont do that again" Jayse said Sternly.

Jeanette: im sorry, Brittany. Brittany Smiled and said, "Its ok, Sis, ill always love you." That made Jeanette feel much better, and Nickle and Jeanette started to french kiss, and Jeanette moaned through it all. Then, Brittany turned around, making Jayse wanna push his rock hard member inside her. "Britt, you ready for this?" he asked.

Brittany: Oh yeah. Jayse, then Slowly started to penetrate her ass, and she moaned with pleasure, and happiness. "Ooooh, yeees" She said to herself. Jayse started to go a bit faster, and Brittany started to moan louder and louder. "ah Ah AH!" She was moaning so loud, Jeanette was more turned on than ever. "you go, sis" she said to her sister.

Jayse: oh yes, this is a great feeling. Jayse was having fun, but Nickle wasnt. "Jeanette" he said firmly. that made Jeanette jump a bit. "oh, sorry, Nickle" she said, shocked.

Nickle: its ok, Jeanette. He caressed her face with his left hand, but Jeanette pulled it over to her right nipple, and she moaned like there was no tomorrow. Now, Nickle was having fun. Jayse could feel a climax coming, so he slowed down a little bit, and Brittany was enjoying every second of it. Brittany started to feel funny, as well, she felt her climax coming, too. "oh Oh OH, Yes, Yes, Oh Yes, Oh Jayse, ahhh, yeah, mmmm" she was having a wonderful time, so was Nickle and Jeanette, and Jeanette wanted it in her ass first, just like Brittany, and she got her wish. "Mmmmmmmm~ " Jeanette moaned in pleasure. Nickle could tell she likes it.

Nickle: You like this, dont ya? She nodded, then she leaned forward and french kisses him on the lips for 5 seconds. "Fuck yes" she said sexually. Jeanette was having the time of her life. but then, Jayse was about to have his climax, he said nothing, except for this, "BRITTANYYYYYYY!" he came inside her, so hard, it came out in 9 bursts. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Brittany, and her ass, was filled to the brim, Jayse was tired, but he still had enough energy, and strength to keep going. Nickle was about to have his climax, too, and he did it so hard, his climax, too, was 9 bursts. "JEANEEEEETE!" he yelled. Jeanette felt so good, she kissed Nickles lips and made out with him. "Oh man, look at you, your covered in your own Cum" she said, surprisingly.

Nickle: oh yeah, i am, Heh. Nickle was tired, but he had the endurance to keep going, as well. "phew, that was great" But Brittany and Jeanette werent finished yet, they knew the boys had more in them, and they were right.

Jayse: ugh, i feel funny. He was starting to get a headache, so Jayse took some medicine, and he felt better. "Ok, now im ready." he said with confidence.

Brittany: Ok, then. She gets onthe bed next to Nickle and Jeanette, who were shocked. "Whoa." said Nickle, with astonishment. "What, what is it?" Brittany said in confusion.

Jeanette: he thinks you're beautiful, Sis. She said that while Jayse was crouching next to the bed, "thank you" Brittany said while getting up again, to let her boyfriend get on the bed. "You ready, my love?" she said with pleasure.

Jayse: oh yeah, im ready alright. Brittany got on top of Jayse, and he went wide eyed at the site of pure beauty in front of him. "Holy Shit!" He thought to himself. He then, started to rub his hard member against Brittanys cute pussy, nice and slow, Brittany started to moan softly, and it was music to Jayses AND Nickles ears, then, Brittany bent over to Jeanette, and kissed her on the lips.

Jeanette: mmmm~. Jeanette AND Brittany were treating themselves, grabbing each others breasts gently and smooth-like. "Damn" said Jayse and Nickle, together. They were more aroused then ever. They wanted to be a part of that, too, and the 2 sisters knew it, too.

Brittany: well, if you 2 wanna join, get up here. And the 2 boys did what they were told. Jeanette, who was staring at Nickles still hard member, wanted him now, more than ever. "Come on, Nickle, i wanna feel you inside me" she said flirtily.

Nickle: ok then, babe. He then got up and went with Jeanette over to the other side of the room, there was a spare bed in Nickles room, and it was comfortable. Nickle missed the feeling of being on a soft bed every night. "Mmm~" he moaned to himself. Then he stared into Jeanettes beautiful Purple eyes, And said, "You ready, my one true love."

Jeanette: Oh yes~ Nickle got on top of Jeanette, and he slipped his hard member into Jeanette, very slowly. "Aaaahhh, Yeeeeesss" She moaned with pleasure. Nickle was tired now, but he didnt give up. "Oh My Jesus!" he said, with a bit of a growl. "Youre A TIGHT one". "I know, mmm~ and i love it when we make love, with each other" said Jeanette, with passion.

Brittany: Oh yeah, mmm~. Brittany was having the time of her life, "Oh Yeeeeeeesss!" She said while leaking Jayses precum. "Mmmm~ Fuck Yes!" Moaned Jayse, while shooting precum inside Brittany, just enough to make her calm down a bit, "Ahhhhhh, dont stop, Cum inside me!" She demanded.

Jayse: oh im so close, i can barely take it. Then, Jayse did the impossible, He Came inside Brittany, so hard, it caused a creampie. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Yeeeeeaaaahhhh! Mmmmm~ So Warm" Said Brittany after Jayse came inside her. "Oh, Fuck, that was amazing!" Said Jayse with an Afterglow.

Brittany: whoo, that was REALLY hot.

Jayse: Yes it was, huh? He kissed Brittany on the lips, while she was on her back. "it seemed kinda distant"

Brittany: "Distant?", your still in me. Jayse Chuckles. "I hope get to do this again sometime, honey, and maybe we'll invite Eleanor, Theo, and Oscar" she said to Jayse.

Jayse: I thought you'd never ask. then the 2 lovers Jayse and Brittany Fell happily asleep, right next to each other. but Nickle and Jeanette, werent done yet.

Jeanette: *breathing heavily* Im About To Cum! She came all over Nickle, and she moaned. "Ahhh yeah, ooohh, yeees, Oh, Cream this pie, Nickle."

Nickle: i think im about to cream that pie *Chuckles*. and soon he did. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled. He came inside her, so hard, it made Jeanette tingle with pleasure. "So Warm!" She said. She french kissed Nickle on the lips. "Nickle?"

Nickle: Yeah, babe? she leaned over to Nickles ear and said, "how would you like to be a father?" Nickle was surprised. "oh Please i want to father some kids, with you Jean" he said excitedly. "Well, as soon as me and Britt, go home in the morning, we'll take our pregnancy tests, and see if me and her are fertilizing eggs, ok?" Then Nickle said, "Yeah, Jean, come here" she leaned over and Nickle cuddled with her for the rest of the night.

Jeanette: Goodnight, Nickle, Goodnight, Guys

Everyone: Night Jeanette

And they all went to sleep.

Five months later

Jayse and Nickle... will soon be Fathers, one day

Jayse: im so happy, i have butterflies in my stomach.

Nickle: me too, Man.

Brittany and Jeanette went over to their mates, and hugged them.

Another Five months later

Their children were born, Jayse only had one child, a beautiful baby Girl, and He called her, Rosie, and was happier than Alvin, when HE played football, and won.

Nickle had Mixed Twins, Travis and Lilly. They were all happy together.

The end.

i hope you enjoyed it, Nickle, cause i Sure did.


End file.
